trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotland
This is the page of the Scotland National Team. The country are currently ranked 25 in the FITA Rankings with 2529 FITA Ranking Points. Results Archive 2006 16th Dec - Scotland 0-3 Chile (F) 23rd Dec - Scotland 1-0 Iceland (F) 30th Dec - Scotland 1-0 Eire (WCQ) 2007 6th Jan - Kazakhstan 1-2 Scotland (WCQ) 13th Jan - Scotland 1-4 Poland (WCQ) 20th Jan - San Marino 0-0 Scotland WCQ) 27th Jan - Scotland 1-2 Belgium (F) 3rd Feb - Eire 1-2 Scotland (WCQ) 10th Feb - Scotland 1-1 Kazakhstan (WCQ) 17th Feb - Poland 2-2 Scotland (WCQ) 24th Feb - Scotland 1-0 San Marino (WCQ) 3rd March - Australia 1-1 Scotland (F) 10th March - USA 0-1 Scotland (F) 17th March - Scotland 0-0 Korea Republic (F) 24th March - Nothern Ireland 1-2 Scotland(Home International) 31st March - Scotland 0-0 England (Home International) 07th April - Scotland 2-0 Korea Republic (F) 14th April - Scotland 1-2 Uruguay (World Cup) 21st April - Switzerland 3-1 Scotland (World Cup) 28th April - Ivory Coast 1-2 Scotland (World Cup) 5th May - Canada 2-2 Scotland (F) 12th May - Scotland 4-2 Chile (F) 19th May - Scotland 4-1 Northern Ireland (Home International) 26th May - Argentina 2-2 Scotland (F) 2nd June - Scotland 1-2 San Marino (F) 9th June- Canada 1-1 Scotland (F) 16th June - Scotland 2-3 Cyprus (ECQF) 23rd June- Slovakia 1-2 Scotland (ECQF) 30th June- Scotland 1-1 Poland (ECQF) 7th July- Georgia 1-0 Scotland (ECQF) 14th July- Albania 4-4 Scotland (ECQF) 21st July- Cyprus 3-2 Scotland (ECQF) 28th July- Scotland 1-2 Slovakia (ECQF) 4th August- Poland 1-2 Scotland (ECQF) 11th August- Scotland 3-1 Georgia (ECQF) 18th August- Scotland 0-3 Albania (ECQF) 25th August- Scotland - Guatemala - BUG-not played (F) 1st Sep- Scotland - Peru- BUG-not played (F) 8th Sep- Scotland - Bolivia- BUG-not played (F) 15th Sep- Scotland - England- BUG-not played (Home International) 22nd Sep- Scotland - Azerbaijan BUG - not played (F) 29th Sep- Scotland 1-3 Trinidad & Tobago (F) 6th October- Scotland 1-1 Tunisia home (F) 13th October- Scotland 1-0 Guatemala (F) 20th October- Scotland 1-4 Albania (F) 27th October- England 1-4 Scotland (Home International) 3rd November- Wales 1-2 Scotland (Home International) 10th November- Denmark 1-3 Scotland (F) 17th November- England 0-1 Scotland (Home International) 24th November- Scotland 1-1 El Salvador (F) - Managerless- NT Elections 1st December- Hungary 0-1 Scotland (WCQ) {1st December- Scotland 2-0 Armenia (F)} 8th December- San Marino 3-1 Scotland (WCQ) {8th December- Scotland 0-0 India (F)} 15th December- Scotland 3-1 West Indies (F) 22nd December- Scotland 1-1 Andorra (WCQ) 29th December- Scotland 3-0 Sweden (WCQ) 2008 5th January- Scotland 4-0 Hungary (WCQ) 12th January- Scotland 0-3 San Marino (WCQ) 19th January- Japan 3-2 Scotland 26th January- Andorra 1-4 Scotland (WCQ) 2nd February- Sweden 2-3 Scotland (WCQ) 9th February- Italy 1-1 Scotland (F) 16th February- Scotland 0-1 Faroe Islands (F) 23th February- Scotland 1-1 England (F) 1st March- Scotland 2-1 Iceland (F) 8th March- Georgia 3-2 Scotland (F) 15th March- Scotland 2-2 Montenegro (WC) 22nd March- Ghana 0-1 Scotland (WC) 29th March- Israel 1-3 Scotland (WC) 5th April-Scotland 2-3 Cyprus (WC) 5th April- Slovakia 2-2 Scotland (F) 12th April- Scotland 0-3 Japan (F) 19th April- Scotland 1-2 Slovakia (F) 26th April- Iceland 1-1 Scotland (F) 3rd May- Malta 3-0 Scotland (F) - Managerless- NT Elections - Forfeited due to lack of players Managers Dundee 1893 Seasons 5-8 Tournaments- Season 6 WC Finals Competitive Games- 21 Won 8 Drew 5 Lost 8 Friendly Games- 23 Won 11 Drew 7 Lost 5 -------------------------------------------------- Total Games- 44 Won 19 Drew 12 Lost 13 Dooker United Seasons 9-10 Tournaments- Season 10 WC Finals Competitive Games- 12 Won 7 Drew 2 Lost 3 Friendly Games- 13 Won 3 Drew 5 Lost 5 -------------------------------------------------- Total Games- 25 Won 10 Drew 7 Lost 8 Honors None at present category:National Teams